


California

by kuniaki



Category: JO1(Japan Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Platonic Relationships, Prostitution
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuniaki/pseuds/kuniaki
Summary: You don't ever have to be stronger than you really are when you are lying in my arms
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 鹤房汐恩/大平祥生
Kudos: 53





	1. (1-3)

1  
豆原第一次见鹤房是在街上，大半夜，全市最乱的一个红灯区，鹤房穿着一件破破烂烂的工装背心，看不出颜色的花外套在肘弯挂着。他在隐蔽处观察鹤房。豆原是个警察，但今晚的他西装革履，坐在一辆白色的本田里，像是下班后出来找乐子的上班族。

他知道鹤房也在打量他。即使隔着车窗，他也能感知到鹤房的眼神。比起眼神，那更像一种被岁月磨练出来的感应能力，他在判断豆原是否危险，值不值得他首先迈出一步。豆原不动声色，他被抓来做这个就是因为他长得安全，谁能猜到眼睛圆溜溜的豆原一成是个警察呢？

鹤房有动作了。他左右看了看，走到豆原的车窗前，粗鲁地敲了两下。

豆原按下车窗。鹤房低下头，漂亮的脸出现在打开的半张窗户里：“搞不搞？口交三千，上床一万。搞就给钱，不搞就滚。”

口气恶狠狠的。豆原觉得有点好笑，这个人明明想给他推销自己的屁股，却凶得像要债的。他点了点头，鹤房打开门坐进车里。车里面也黑灯瞎火的，只有旁边的路灯洒下一点光线，黄澄澄的，打在鹤房的侧脸上。他的脸很小，线条柔和，眼皮粗糙地画着眼线和眼影，但还是掩盖不住满脸的稚气。豆原不禁疑惑起他的年龄，他成年了吗？如果没成年，他得带回去批评教育，但一个孩子，已经沦落到这步田地，批评教育又能改变什么呢？能给他明天的饭钱吗？

鹤房见他半天不开车，转头问他：“怎么不走？想车震吗？”

豆原摇了摇头，说：“你有什么规矩吗？”

鹤房苦笑了一下：“我能有什么规矩？先给钱就是我的规矩。”

豆原在心里叹了口气。鹤房的脸白白的圆圆的，活像个小团子，但神态却沧桑极了。他掏出手铐拷住鹤房右手：“抱歉，要麻烦你走一趟了。”

鹤房瞪大了眼睛，好像很惊讶他一个浓眉大眼的竟然是条子。半晌他终于开口，是在求情：“拜托，这回能不能就放了我？家里还有人等着，我今天不带钱回去，明天大家都没饭吃……”

豆原有点心软，但他心从来就是软的。带鹤房回派出所他狠不下心，放鹤房回去继续站街他也未必就做得出手。

看他呆呆的没反应，鹤房以为事情有转机，他挤出一个有点不熟练的微笑，手往豆原股间探去：“求你了，你想做什么都可以，我不要钱，以后你也可以来找我，我不会收你钱的，这次就放我一马吧，我一辈子都记得你……”

豆原恍惚地看着面前的虚空，鹤房的膝盖在他视线前方晃动，他穿了一条卡其色的牛仔裤，膝盖下面磨得起了球，绒绒的，还沾着几粒沙土。豆原心想，也不知道他说的是真的假的。豆原虽然不是什么经验丰富的老警察，但抓妓女的活儿还是干过几次，这些人为了求情会说什么话做什么事他心里也都有个底。但鹤房不像是那种今天摆出听话的样子出了看守所明天就拿站街赚来的钱买白粉的性工作者，硬要说的话，他像家里有个孩子要养的那种。

在他家等着的人是他的孩子吗？

在豆原发呆的时候，鹤房的脸也凑了过来，眼睛半眯着，表情有些谄媚。他的谄媚透着点笨拙，好像刚捡回家的流浪小猫，为了你的一袋牛奶，生疏地蹭着你的裤腿。他毛茸茸的脑袋埋在豆原颈间，也像只小猫似的。

豆原抓住了鹤房的手，鹤房的身体在拒绝的信号中僵住了，好像希望一下子从身体中流失了似的。为什么一个孩子需要做这样的事呢？豆原想，我想要做警察，不就是为了让小孩子能不要哭泣吗？可这个孩子一直在哭着，我却要把他扔到铁栏杆后头去。警察到底有什么用呢？

鹤房一动不动地卡在他的肩上，等待着判决下达。豆原平声静气地说：“在你家等你的人是谁呢？”

这句话是鹤房没预料到的。他抬起头，直勾勾地盯着豆原的眼睛。豆原有些被那双眼睛的温度烫到了。

“……是我的朋友，他怀孕了，得靠我赚钱。”

豆原也有些惊讶。他本来以为鹤房要照顾的是自己的孩子，没想到他是为了朋友。

“这个朋友，可以让我见见吗？”豆原尽可能语气平缓地说，“我想要帮助你们。”

鹤房狐疑地看了他两眼，不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药。

“你不抓我了？”

“抓了你有什么用呢？”豆原反问，“我放你走之后你马上就会去敲下一辆车的窗户吧？”

鹤房无言以对地耸了耸肩，好像在说：你为什么在乎呢？

豆原也不知道自己为什么在乎。但如果那个朋友确实存在，他想要帮助他们。

鹤房的眼神和他对峙了半天，终于败下阵来。

“上路吧。”他晃了晃右手，“这个可以打开了吗？”

2  
鹤房第一次见大平是在街上，大下午，全市最乱的一个红灯区。白天的红灯区还没醒来，偶尔有几个起床吃饭的大姐踩着拖鞋走过去，和街道一样睡眼惺忪。大平倒在一个垃圾堆旁边，身上盖着几个拆开的纸箱子，看上去奄奄一息。

鹤房站在他头边，居高临下地看着他，影子投在他身上。大平对鹤房的存在一无所知，他已经没有睁开眼睛的能量了，所有钻进他耳朵的声音都不过是风声。

鹤房蹲下来，掀开了大平金色的刘海。大平脸上有些泥泞，像是几天没洗澡了，头发也干枯得像稻草。鹤房拍了拍他的脸，又拍了拍他的脸。

大平的眼睛死活就是不睁开。鹤房叹了口气，把大平架了起来，小心翼翼地揽着。大平身上有一股怀孕了的味道。他把大平拖回家，把他安置在沙发上。

太阳落山的时候大平终于醒了，他一睁眼鹤房就问他：“要喝水吗？”

大平看着他眨眨眼睛，半天说不出话。终于张开口，是问他：“你是谁？”

我是谁？我是鹤房汐恩。除此之外还有什么好说的？十九岁，一无所有，在街上卖屁股？

鹤房先给他倒了水，拿了点吃的。大平狼吞虎咽地吃了一包饼干，又拆了一包小蛋糕。再想吃的时候，鹤房不给了。

“你多久没吃饭了？三天？五天？太久没吃饭不能一次吃太多。”

大平可怜巴巴地望着他，鹤房铁面无私。

吃了点东西，喝了水，又洗了澡出来。大平身上散发着幸福的水蒸气。鹤房冷不丁问他：“你怀孕了？”他周身的泡泡一下子全都噼啪噼啪碎开啪嗒啪嗒掉到地上。

大平坐在沙发上，眼睛垂着，往地上看，不敢看上来。他张口：我也不知道孩子他爸是谁……我以前是站街的。

说完了，他试探地看了看鹤房的脸。鹤房一点都不惊讶，拜托，也不看看这里是哪儿，出门就能踩到一个站街的。

“你怎么没有打掉？是没有钱吗？”

鹤房问道。他自己也打过胎，做这行的omega蛮容易怀孕的，但又不能一个人拉扯孩子。他这种人带孩子，对孩子也太不公平了。

大平支支吾吾了半天，低头说：“把他打掉不就太可怜了吗？”

鹤房愣了愣。他没有深入地想过这个问题，对他来说，怀了孩子就要打掉是世界的规则，没有为什么。

把他打掉不就太可怜了吗？活在这个世界上的人，哪个不可怜呢？都像这个小生命一样，连眼睛和手脚都没有长出来，无助地在黑暗里跌跌撞撞，没有人要他，只觉得他是个麻烦。哪怕被倒进马桶里冲掉，也没有人会流一滴眼泪。

但这个孩子会哭的呀。如果他死掉了，有人会觉得很难过。为了不让他不被任何人需要地死掉，大平要把他生下来。

鹤房半天没说话，大平局促地观察他的反应。

太阳完全落下去了，差不多到了该收拾收拾出门上工的时间。鹤房终于开口了。他说：“你以后就留下来吧。”

3  
大平曾经有过一个孩子。在他还不知道他的存在的时候，这个孩子在他肚子里慢慢地生长着，像一粒种子埋在冬天冰冷的土壤里。

他不知道自己怀了孕，每天晚上都还接着上工。有一天晚上就出了事。他骑在一个客人身上动作着腰，嘴里乱七八糟地说着淫词艳语。突然小腹一阵剧痛，接下来一切都昏昏沉沉，记不太真切，好像在大浪里一沉一浮地翻腾。客人落荒而逃。他倒在地上，身体淌着血。生命力从他身体里一滴一滴地流了出去。他浑身冰凉无力，眼睛却固执地大睁。一片死寂中，他感到有谁和他说了再见。

那之后，医生说他可能再也怀不了孩子了。他坐在小诊所里，低着头一句话也不说。

大平一直想要一个孩子。他一个人飘飘荡荡四海为家，有一天死在沟里也没人会发现。他就像一个游魂，在不属于他的这个世界里走着，总有一天世界起了排异反应，就会把他从地表弹出去。但要是有了个孩子，他就有了家，有一根线把他和世界联系在一起。

他一直想有个家人，而孩子是他能靠自己创造出来的家人。

流产过后，大平以为自己不可能有孩子了。他有些认命了。从出生起，他就没有一次得到过自己想要的东西。

这个孩子是他人生中唯一一件跨越无数个“不可能”来到他身边的好事。


	2. 4-5

4 鹤房和大平的一天  
上午11:00 鹤房起床，大平在厨房里做饭，炖豆芽和昨天超市里打折卖的青花鱼，一居室里香气四溢。鹤房把被褥收拾起来堆在墙边，打着哈欠穿过狭小的厨房，和大平说了句早安，一头钻进袖珍洗手间藏在厨房角落的门。牙膏是橙子味的。鹤房以前买牙膏净挑最便宜的买，从来不看味道和牌子。橙子味是大平挑的，因为“是让人安心的味道”。当然，他也精挑细选了最便宜的那个。

下午1:30 吃完午饭，鹤房洗碗，大平在阳台上吹一会儿风，逗弄他养的一盆小花。洗完碗，两个人一起去逛超市。平常，大平会在晚上打折时段出门买好第二天的食材。大平和鹤房一起去超市，不是为了采购，而是生活拮据的两人有限的娱乐方式。他们从生活用品区逛到食品区，挑挑拣拣半天，购物车里也只有一个角落放上了东西。一般来说，他们会买一些日用品。一些特殊的日子，比如说前一天晚上生意好，鹤房会买一点水果，甚至给大平买一袋零食（永远有一半会被送到鹤房嘴里）。水果很贵，鹤房从前从来不舍得买，但是他坚信怀孕的大平需要补充各种营养，所以只有水果，不论大平怎么威逼利诱，鹤房都不肯吃下一口。

下午2:30 从超市出来，两个人提着袋子肩并肩往回走。途中先会路过一家药店，鹤房走进去给大平买一瓶维生素，是隔壁带孩子的单亲妈妈告诉他们的、小宝宝健康发育必须的一种特别的维生素。其实有点贵，但是鹤房在这种事上很迷信，还有点固执不听劝。出了药店再往回走，会经过一个小公园。鹤房和大平会在秋千上坐一会儿。下午，小孩子都在上课，有一些主妇带着学龄前的小朋友在公园玩沙子。有时候他们在秋千上坐久了，会有小朋友站在大平旁边，可怜巴巴地看着他。大平看看小朋友，又看看鹤房，一边笑一边站起来给小朋友让位子。鹤房知道大平在笑什么：鹤房看上去凶，小朋友要秋千都不敢找他。

从公园出来，还会经过点心店、菜店和拉面馆。鹤房和每家店的老板都很熟，经过门口的时候，会有店员从店里探出头来给他打招呼。大平和他们混熟得比鹤房还快，他才来没多久，点心店的阿姨就会笑眯眯地往他手里塞红豆大福了。菜店的老板是一对和蔼的老夫妇，有时候会给他们打折，给他们的价格比超市里便宜很多。拉面馆的大叔性格豪爽，和鹤房很合得来。鹤房生意好的时候，会带大平一起来吃面。他和大平说过，街角大叔的拉面是世界上最好吃的山珍海味。

从超市回去的路，要经过一段坡道。在坡道的尽头，站着鹤房的家。他的出租屋在一幢小楼的二层，楼梯和走廊都附在小楼外墙上，一排一排的门整齐地排列在走廊背后。栏杆和楼梯都是金属的，银色的油漆一块一块地脱落了，露出红色的锈斑，踩上去嘎吱作响。鹤房家的门被上一任住户漆成了天蓝色，旁边是一个木头门牌，上面歪歪扭扭地写着两行字，“鹤房&大平”。

鹤房家附近还有个小电影院，鹤房攒够了钱，会跟大平一起去看场电影。

晚上5:00 鹤房做饭，大平拎着一袋衣服去洗衣店。今天吃的是汉堡肉。速冻食品通常是最便宜的，但是没有营养，还有防腐剂，鹤房不让大平多吃。大平想替鹤房省钱，但他也知道，总吃速冻食品对孩子不好。鹤房在阳台上也有一席之地，他种了一盆葱和一碗豆芽，每天早上的炖豆芽都是他的心血。做饭之前，他会到阳台去剪一棵葱。

吃饭之前，鹤房把搁置在一边的小桌子支起来，在房间中央摆好，等大平回来。鹤房的房间直出直入，进门是厨房，中间是起居室，隔着一层玻璃就是小阳台。玻璃门关不紧，总是有风漏进来。秋天到了，秋风凉丝丝的。坐在黑暗中（为了省电，他能不开灯就不开灯）等待大平的时候，鹤房会觉得背后很冷。大平一进门，就会啪的一声打开电灯，喜笑颜开地喊一句，我回来了！声音把小房间装得满满的。大平手上提着刚洗干净的衣服，衣服上还有洗涤剂有点奇怪的香味。不知怎么的，可能是打开了灯的缘故，大平一回来，鹤房就不觉得冷了。

晚上8:00 鹤房冲个澡，收拾收拾去上工。画了眼线，穿着工作装的鹤房，看上去像是另一个人。每当他大变样的时候，大平总是怯生生的，不敢靠近他。看着他的时候，脸上总有些歉意。

凌晨3:30 一天中最冷的时候，鹤房深一脚浅一脚地回家。大平在被褥中睡着，鹤房轻手轻脚地溜进浴室，把一身的烟尘味和脸上的妆洗干净。香波也是橙子味的，和牙膏闻起来差不多。鹤房有个小浴缸，坐下去腿伸不开的那种。泡澡很费钱，鹤房通常泡不起，除非当天晚上太累了，或者遇到了粗暴的客人，鹤房会放一缸水犒劳犒劳自己。

洗完澡，鹤房跌跌撞撞地钻进被子里，倒头就睡。迷迷糊糊之间，大平在给他擦头发。他闭着眼睛，抓住大平的手，一直到大平把他的头发擦得差不多了，钻进被窝里躺在他旁边，他才终于安心地进入梦乡。

5 和大平躺在一起的时候鹤房在想的事  
鹤房和大平并肩躺在一起，想起了自己曾经短暂拥有的孩子。鹤房是个实在又热心肠的人，绝对不会对一个患难中的朋友见死不救，但那一次，拿着验孕棒，鹤房低着头，脑子里只有：孩子的营养怎么办呢？该怎么把他生下来呢？生下来之后，他会有奶粉吃吗？他能睡上漂漂亮亮的小摇篮吗？字都不识几个的鹤房，能顺顺利利地把他送进大学吗？假设他考上了，鹤房该怎样才能担负得起学费呢？

鹤房活着的目标一直都是活过今天，今天挣今天的面包，而明天早上能不能睁开眼睛对他来说是个奢侈的问题。可这个孩子在他死后几年、几十年，都会一直活下去。那是什么概念呢？鹤房才活了十九岁，就觉得一辈子已经结束了。要是把这个孩子生下来，他就得替他考虑此后许许多多个明天的问题。这样的事，他能做到吗？对他来说，几十年后的未来就像是另一个次元的故事，不要说计划盘算，他就连一个蓝图都描绘不出来。

这个孩子就像他的明天一样是个不可能存在的东西。做完手术之后，他摸着自己的小腹，那个孩子从来就没有活到能制造出隆起的大小，他的肚子自始至终都是平平坦坦的。但他就是知道有什么东西没有了。鹤房不知道自己后不后悔。他很单纯，直肠子，不怎么会去想复杂的问题。对他来说世界一直是很简单的，他要活着，只要他活着一秒，哪怕身上沾染了再多污秽，他也要昂首挺胸，除此之外他什么也不需要。但他觉得心里空落落的，好像有什么重要的东西被他弄丢了。

到底失去了什么呢？鹤房的潜意识用指尖不断地摩挲这个问题，就像看不见的人在一行难以辨认的盲文上反复确认，磨到指纹都没有了，手指流出鲜血。他换衣服的时候想这个问题，做饭的时候想这个问题，上工的时候想这个问题，不知道真实姓名的人把他的肠腔塞得满满的，他躺在汽车旅馆脏乱的床单上，喘息的声音，肉体碰撞的声音，都是那么的遥远。  


对这个问题，鹤房从来没想出过答案。他有点傻傻的，但是不能怪他。过去的十几年，鹤房过得并不容易。有的时候，人需要变得迟钝一点，再迟钝一点，不那么怕痛了，才能好好地活下来。

他失去的到底是什么呢？小的时候，幼儿园老师问大家：你们的梦想是什么？那个时候，鹤房的梦想是当宇航员。那时他想象中将来的自己，穿着厚厚的宇航服，身后是无穷无尽的神秘宇宙，外星人都等着和自己交朋友，好不威风神气。那个时候鹤房的未来也像宇宙一样，是没有尽头的。

不知道从什么时候开始，鹤房失去了对未来的想象力。明天这个词，听上去有些可怕，象征着无数次午饭和晚饭，每个月要交的房租和水电，越来越破旧的衣服，和多少人睡觉也攒不够的生活费。还有一个更严重的问题：有一天，他老了，大眼睛耷拉下来，皮肤长出皱纹。再也没有人想要他了。那个时候他怎么办呢？

鹤房曾经是个天不怕地不怕的人。有哪个客人敢不遵守他的规矩，他可以追打那个人追到十里以外，来了身强体壮的alpha他也不怂。但他这样勇敢，其实是因为他是个没有明天的胆小鬼。今天他能为所欲为，是因为他并不相信自己能活到明天，不需要对明天负责任。比起今天的患难，明天实在是太沉重了。当那个孩子到来的时候，他就像对待自己的明天一样，用扫帚把他扫到角落里，不去看他，仿佛他和他背后的明天就永远不会到访。

他是自己把那个孩子放弃掉的。鹤房太累了。一个人面对这一切，是不可能的事。想都不需要想。

大平来了之后，他才终于有了勇气，去对“明天”这个词稍微抱有一些希望。


	3. 6

6 吉野家  
我在路灯下看见鹤房的那个时候，感觉他是世界上最漂亮的小男孩。他穿了一件花里胡哨的夹克，牛仔裤紧得像是贴在腿上，两个圆圆的膝盖露在外面。他很瘦，很高，所以一下就抓住了我的视线。

我当时边走边拿着手机心不在焉地刷ins。鹤房靠在路灯柱子上，眉头扭在一起，不知道在死死瞪着什么。我顺着他的视线探了探头，什么也没看到。

“看什么呢？”我随口跟他搭讪。他好像从梦中惊醒似的，肩膀一跳，马上又用很警惕的眼神看着我。

“干什么？不搞不要跟我说话。”

“干什么这么凶嘛。”我嬉皮笑脸的，“你多少钱一次啊？”

鹤房翻了个白眼：“口交三千，上床一万。”

说完，他肚子响了一声。鹤房脸马上红了一片。我忍着笑问他：“你给我口一次，我请你吃顿饭，好不好？”

我看他好玩，想逗逗他。他看了看我，真的咬着嘴唇思考起来。想了半天，郑重地点了点头：“成交。”

他把我带到旁边一条小巷子里，跪下来拉下了我的裤链儿。地上不怎么干净，水泥地上堆着些碎石沙子，他糍团子似的膝盖就这么直接往上印。我低头，一眼就能看到他头顶，这个小孩脸上浓妆艳抹的，穿得那么俗气，头发却很乖地贴在头皮上，顺时针绕着圈圈。

巷子里没有灯光，我看不到他的动作，也看不清他的表情。他长短不一的碎刘海在眼睛上晃动，我以为他会借机撩撩头发，卖弄一把风骚煽动煽动气氛，结果什么都没有，他直接就掏出我的老二往嘴里塞。老实说，技术还蛮好的，看他那样子我满以为会是个刚走上街头的小毛孩，没想到这么会舔。

中间的事略过不提，反正马上我就交代了。他把我的东西塞回去，给我拉上了裤链儿，站起来拍了拍裤子。我看见他膝盖上一个红红的印子，是刚刚一颗小碎石头硌出来的。他一脸满不在乎的样子。

我领他去了附近一个吉野家，点了个大碗的牛肉饭套餐。饭一上来我就看到他咽口水，碍于面子，还假装慢悠悠地从筒里抽出筷子，双手合十说了句我吃了。

“你今天晚上是不是生意不好？”我撑着脑袋看他龙卷风过境一般的吃法，比看电影还有意思。快餐店里灯光很亮，他的五官轮廓在我眼睛里一清二楚。我看到他劣质眼影的粉末一颗一颗地挂在他眼皮上。那个路灯下的漂亮男孩现在看上去苍白、疲惫，好像十二点一过，马车变回了南瓜，魔法失去了效力。

他头深深埋进碗里，半天才分出神看我一眼，那个眼神，我猜是关你屁事的意思。我想也是，他口一次三千块，吉野家一碗超大牛肉饭也不会超过一千，这买卖怎么想都是我血赚不亏。他想必是非常之饿，今晚又没等到几个恩客。

吃了一半，他突然停了，用一种很奇怪的眼光看着我。我心想这家伙难不成噎着了？就看见他一副羞于启齿的样子开口说：“我能打包吗？”

“怎么？你吃不完吗？”不像啊，他看上去像能吃下一头牛。他脸红起来，眼神躲闪地搪塞了两句，说：“要带给家里人。”

我在心里起哄：带半碗饭回家，这是有小崽子了？我想象了一个缩小版鹤房，眼睛大大的，眼角细细的，鼻子像小猪。想想会是个很可爱的小孩。

反正一碗饭也不要多少钱，我干脆提议再给他买一份。我也没缺钱到要去坑一个街头小男孩，我只是想逗逗他，谁知道他这么当真。他很感激地看着我，稀里哗啦地把剩下的半碗饭吃完了。这一刻，他第一次让我觉得像是个无忧无虑的“小男孩”。我有一种花了一千多块钱过了把大哥瘾的感觉。

吃完饭，他拎着吉野家的打包盒，在店门口的灯光里跟我道别。他现在没有刚开始那么戒备了，我发现他笑起来眼睛眯成两条缝，看上去还蛮天真的。他跟我说他要先回去送趟饭再回来守几个小时，有空还可以再光顾他生意。我点点头，低头点了根烟转身走了。点亮手机，屏幕上还是没加载出来的半张美女照片。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鹤肚子饿是因为想让平多吃点，吃饭的时候老是吃得很少，所以隔三差五饿着肚子出门


	4. 雪儿

7 雪儿  
鹤房十六岁刚搬来这条街的时候去拐角的冲绳理发店烫过一次头。冲绳理发店不会理特别的冲绳发型，单纯因为老板是冲绳来的，所以起了个名字叫冲绳理发店。

冲绳理发店不是那种很时髦的理发店，没有敞亮的落地玻璃窗，高雅的木制家具，装在高颈瓷盆里的绿色植物。冲绳理发店在点心店和菜店中间一条小巷子里，位置不太显眼，所以在巷口摆了个二手灯箱，红白蓝三色缠在一起，不分昼夜地转来转去。

鹤房去烫头的时候店没开多久，但也许是人穷百事哀，店里面看上去还是灰蒙蒙的，灯光洒下来，是有点脏的黄色。冲绳理发店很小，像一个小抽屉插在桌膛里。一进门就是腹地，三个不怎么灵活的转椅往里面依次排开，最深处摆着一张长沙发，小角落里很窘迫地塞着洗头小池子。

给他烫头的是个初出茅庐的学徒工，叫河野，普通话说得不怎么利索，张口总带着乡音。河野把手插在鹤房头发里抓了抓，问他要烫个什么样的头。鹤房的要求就只有看上去成熟点，看上去酷一点。他那时候还没长开，眼睛小小的，脸上有婴儿肥，不利于做生意，所以斥巨资去烫头。除此之外他也有点小私心，那个时候他心里还对杂志上光鲜亮丽的俊男美女们有一丝憧憬，他一直觉得自己长得也不赖，好好打理一下不比他们差。

后来鹤房对自己的脸没什么想法了。再怎么好看，也不过是生意道具而已。

河野是第一次独立给人烫头，一紧张，把鹤房的头烫成了鸟窝。鹤房知道河野也不容易，但他攒了好久的钱换来这样一个头，还是气得想把店砸了。最后是老板与那城亲自出马给他免费做了个离子烫，河野哭丧着脸站在椅子旁边给他道歉。与那城语重心长地教育了一下河野，为了平息鹤房的怒气，还提议惩罚性地扣一点河野的工资。鹤房其实早就气消了，大度地一摆手说算了吧，学徒工才多少钱我还不知道。就当拿我的头练了练手吧。

那之后，河野就经常在下班后去街上找鹤房，两个人一起去吃顿饭。鹤房那个时候生活不稳定，老是饥一顿饱一顿，要不是河野来找他，他晚上可能就不吃了。

但话虽如此，鹤房还是再也没有光顾过巷子里的冲绳理发店。最主要的原因是，他确实没什么钱。大部分时候头发长长了他就自己剪剪，有时候河野有空，就到他家里去把他头发修一修。

后来大平来了，他们两个就互相剪头。大平水平比当年的河野还烂，第一次给鹤房剪刘海，剪得像啃了一口的海苔。鹤房对大平就生不起气，他看着镜子里的自己，也觉得好笑，忍不住哈哈大笑起来。大平本来觉得有点对不起他，看他笑得那么开心，也小心翼翼地笑了。

大平给鹤房剪头一般是在阳台上，天气不错的下午，远处的海风带着暖意，轻柔地抚摸鹤房的脸。鹤房坐在小凳子上，大平站在他后面，鹤房看不见他把自己头发剪成什么样。

有一次，大平给他剪头的时候，他看到一只猫轻巧地窜上了阳台的栏杆。他不讨厌猫，本来想伸手唤猫过来，突然想起来大平怀孕了。怀孕的人不能碰猫，他不知道从哪里听人说过。他一下子紧张起来，要把猫赶下去。

大平把他拉住了。猫坐定在栏杆上，一动不动地看着他们。

“我认识她。”大平说，“她很乖，不会闹的。”

鹤房晚上出门上工的时候，大平有时候睡不着。鹤房家离海边不远，海风总是一下一下地撞他的窗户，但房间里很黑，很安静。没有光的小房间就像一个黑洞，大平睡不着的时候两只眼睛瞪得大大的，他越盯着看，越觉得自己要被漩涡一般的黑暗吸进去。

鹤房没钱装窗帘，从玻璃推拉门往外看，外面的一切都一览无余。大平就换了个方向，面朝着窗外睡。月光能让他稍微安心一点。

有的时候，这只猫会突然出现在阳台栏杆上。她不走进来，甚至从来不落地，只是坐在月光下看着他。皎洁的月光披在她背后，她光洁的皮毛像月下的海浪一样闪闪发光。

鹤房还是对猫不放心。后来豆原来看他们，他就跟豆原提起这件事。豆原说他可以把这只猫带回去养。

大平首先提出了异议。他有条有理地分析说，野猫在熟悉的地方都会有很多朋友，如果一下把她抱走关在家里，她会觉得很孤单。

鹤房说：“我们可以把阳台封起来。”

大平犹犹豫豫地说：“她会不会觉得我们讨厌她……”

商量了半天也没商量出个结果。豆原一看时间，他得回去值班了。大平和鹤房就打算先到处去找找那只猫，顺便散散步，晒晒太阳。

他们顺着去超市的那条路找，中途经过冲绳理发店，鹤房就进去打个招呼。和河野寒暄的时候，他问起河野有没有见过那只猫。

“猫？你是说雪儿吗？”河野说，“知道知道，我天天下班看见她，老可爱了。”

那只猫通体雪白，背上有一块不规则的黑色。鹤房来了劲儿，要跟河野抬杠：“她才不是雪儿，她是小花！”

河野鼓起嘴巴：“谁说只有白猫才能叫雪儿！她就是我的雪儿！”

“啥时候成你家雪儿了，大平说小花天天来我们家玩儿呢！”

大平在旁边笑得前仰后合。

一路寻找着小花的踪影，鹤房和大平不知不觉走到了入海口。这里的海没有金黄的海滩，水也不是碧蓝的，像是阴天天空的颜色。两个人站在观景台上，下面就是海浪拍打着嶙峋的石头。

“希望小花能一直呆在这里。小宝宝出生之后，我想介绍他们认识。”

大平出神地看着阴沉的海面，鹤房看着他的侧脸。

“小宝宝出生之后，你想给他起个什么名字？”

大平转过头来看他，想了想。

“叫大平雪怎么样？”

鹤房摇摇头：“雪虽然很干净，但不是一下子就化了吗？踩一脚上去，不就黑掉一块吗？这个名字，好寂寞啊。”

大平若有所思。半晌，他轻轻地开口：“叫大平千鹤好不好？一千只鹤，愿望会成真。”

鹤房什么都没说。

后来，这只猫再也没来过。鹤房晚上上工的时候，有一次看见小花和没见过的一只黑猫待在一起。没过多久，他们就齐齐消失了。也许，小花和小黑猫一起去到了远方。


	5. 鹤房的遗书

8 鹤房的遗书  
我是鹤房汐恩。等我死之后，你们收拾我的遗物的时候，肯定能找到这封信的，因为我总共也没有多少东西。如果你们找到了这封信，那应该也找到了我藏的钱，我一起放在饼干桶里的。钱一共有十万，是我这几年攒下来的，不多，留给大平吧，他带孩子，好多地方要花钱。

我总觉得以我的活法，我肯定不会有什么好死。我的尸体要是缺得太多，就干脆别管了，拿我的一件衣服埋了算了。就那件史努比的白衣服，有帽子的，穿身上跟套个麻袋差不多那件。大平很喜欢那件衣服，对不起他了。不要老来看我，不要想我，活着不好吗，干嘛老想一个死人？

不过，大平生了小孩，一定要告诉我。我们商量好了，孩子出生之后，我就是他的叔叔。我要有侄子还是侄女了？叫什么名字？长得像不像天使？告诉他叔叔很爱他，可惜没办法陪他长大。

我的衣服，我的被子，我的手机，还有我的锅，全部留给大平。我知道死人的衣服有点晦气，但是大平，我知道你根本没几件衣服，没钱的人没资格挑。我的衣服都很舒服的。我站街的时候穿的衣服就扔了吧。大平肯定能找到体面的工作的，他脑子灵光，又读过些书，性格也踏实善良。

我的娘和老子不知道还活着吗？要是我死了，他们也死了，现在该在地府相认了。我宁愿相信他们是不小心把我弄丢了，我小时候肯定也是个漂亮的婴儿，怎么可能会有家长把这样的小孩扔到街上。但是他们要是真的把我扔了，我也不怪他们。他们当年说不定过得比我还差。但我如果有个孩子，我死也不会让他一个人。

大平啊，你阳台上种的花，以后也要好好种。我有一次把你的盆打碎了，从饼干盒里拿了一张钱买了个一模一样的，趁你没回家把盆换了。花没什么事，你别生气。以后小宝宝长大了，也要让花陪着他。

唉，大平，我死了真对不起你，我发过誓要照顾好你。你不知道这件事，因为我是在心里发的誓，肯定只有等我死你才能知道了。以前我不知道活着是为了什么，反正我还有一口气，我就把这口气呼出去，再吸进一口。但是你来了之后，我天天都盼着睁开眼睛。所以你不要担心我不要你，虽然房子是我租的，钱也是我在赚，但其实是你在救我。你才不是什么没所谓的人，你也不需要像对你那些客人一样对我假笑。你就做你自己就好，不用做有趣的人，不用说好听的话，想哭的时候就哭出来，我不会嫌你烦。你哪怕什么也做不成，成了一点点价值都没有的人，世界上没有人要你，你也是我的宝贝。如果你死了，我会很难过。所以哪怕我死了，你也要好好地活下去，你有孩子了，哪怕我死了，不再需要你，孩子也会需要你的。但你不要太有压力，带一个孩子不会是那么难的事儿。我知道的。只要有你在身边，他就一定知道，自己是有家可回的人。有家可回的人，一定是幸福的。

我没什么东西能留给你们，连文化都没有，写个遗书都写得乱七八糟的。其实如果不是大平逼我学写字，我可能连遗书都写不出来。文化这玩意儿还是很有用的。但相比我以前构思的遗书，这个版本已经温柔很多了。以前我根本不知道会不会有人看我的遗书。也许我也一直担心自己是个无所谓的人，我这些年在街上，偷人钱包，乞讨，捡人扔了的东西吃，站街，什么脏事儿都做过了，可不是什么社会的螺丝钉。我死了，扫黄的警察会很高兴的。但现在我知道，大平一定会看到这封信的。他是懂感恩的孩子，至少看在我收留了他这么久的份上，他一定会为我收拾遗物，说不定还会帮我主持丧事。不过我还是要说，大平啊，葬礼别办了，有几个人会来哭我啊？不是我吹，我知道我朋友满天下，但谁会愿意来一个下九流的葬礼呢，丢份儿。听我的，拿那个钱去给宝宝买个摇篮，就我们上次去宜家看上的那个，不贵的。上面有星星挂着，多漂亮啊，宝宝睡在里面，做梦都能梦见星星。以后，他说不定能成为宇航员。

写了这么多，都有点舍不得了。我以前都想象不出自己活过二十岁了会是什么样，但现在，我却想象不出自己死后会是什么样了。如果可以的话，我想一直活到八十岁，活到能看见大平变老，小宝宝长大。其实我也给小宝宝起了个名字，叫小光。大平光，好听吗？但是我一直没说。如果我一直好好地活到宝宝出生，我就要跟大平说。

我会努力活到八十岁的，所以希望这封信马上就能被我烧掉。以后希望这个箱子里不要再放遗书了，我们要照很多很多照片，一叠一叠地保存在饼干桶里，等到我们老了，再把它们找出来看。大平也要好好活到八十岁。哪怕我不在了，也要拍下很多很多的照片，遇到很多很多不同的人。

鹤房汐恩（签名/印章）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起鹤房的爹妈，我知道你们都是好人


	6. Chapter 6

9  
我偷偷地看了他好久了。

天还没黑的时候，他就站在街对面了。他穿了一件短袖T恤衫，洗得有些薄，透出肉的颜色，胸前花花绿绿地印着一个摇滚乐队的logo。他的牛仔裤上横着撕开了一道一道的长口子，大腿上的皮肤一点也不吝啬地露在外面。已经快入秋了，气温降得很快，他的衣服在冷风里显得有些单薄。我知道他是做什么的。

他还没揽到一个客人，大雨就突然下了起来。他拿手抱着头匆匆穿过了街，躲到了我家便利店的屋檐下。雨下得急，一时间马路两侧上挤满了抱头鼠窜的行人。这是这个夏天最后的一场暴雨了。

这个天气，他和我都等不到什么客人了。空无一人的小店里，我躲在柜台的死角偷看他，从我这儿能看到他的侧脸。店里没开灯，下着雨，到处都黑漆漆的。

他抬头看了看屋檐上滴下来的水，从口袋里掏出半根烟点上。他用的打火机我们店里也卖，几十日元一个，粉红色，半透明，可以看到里面晃动的机油。我看着觉得他的烟跟地上捡来的似的，脏兮兮的，也不知道在口袋里放了多久。除了过滤嘴之外其实也没剩多少了，短短小半截被他修长的三根手指捏在指尖，看上去有些滑稽。

他偏过头深深吸了一口，手里那半根烟马上就像烧香一样短了一截，一小撮灰白交杂的烟灰扬扬洒洒地飘下来。他瘦削的两颊也微微鼓起来一点，圆滚滚的，像一个瘦巴巴的气球充进了点气。我一直都不喜欢抽烟的人，抽烟的时候，下巴戳出来，两颗虎牙顶在一起，很不雅观，还有股味道。但是他在倾盆大雨里抽着烟的样子，竟让我看得有些入迷。

他沉默地往空旷的街道看去，眼神看上去走了很远。天快黑了，路灯一个接一个地亮起来。沾满雨水的水泥地面变成了和灯光一样的暖黄色。他就像雕像一样停留了几秒，抿成一条线的嘴唇从角落张开了一点点。一束白烟从那一小个出口溜了出来，慢悠悠地往上升去，越升上去散得越开，到他的头顶已经变成了一片蒙蒙的雾。

大雨打在我家的塑料遮雨棚上，发出沉闷的钝响。整条街不知道有多少个这样的塑料雨棚，雨水的声音交叠在一起，震耳欲聋。在这样庞大的声音中，我的存在，其他声音的存在，好像都感觉不到了。灰蒙蒙的雨幕后，灰蒙蒙的黄昏里，灰蒙蒙的烟雾中，他的侧影仍然鲜明。

抽了几口，那半根烟就抽没了。他把烟屁股扔到地上，用鞋尖碾灭了，又用两根手指头捡起来，虚虚地抓在手心里。下起雨后风越来越刺骨，他又仰起头看了看雨势，双手抱住了自己的肩膀。我忍不住叫了他一声。雨声太大，我叫了几句他都没听见。我只好放开嗓子喊。

他终于听到了，一个激灵转过身，把头探了进来。

“不好意思，我碍事儿了吗？我现在就走。”

我连忙摆头，扯着嗓子喊他进来。他在店门外狠狠地跺了几脚，把鞋子上的水跺下来，又像一条大狗一样甩了甩头上的水，才轻手轻脚地走到店里来，一边走一边用简便的敬语说着谢谢。

他走进来之后，我觉得有些尴尬。我很怕和长得好看的人待在一起，所以我也不敢开灯，让我们两个的沉默埋在黑暗里。

他身上还是湿漉漉的，在狭小的店子里，连转身都不敢转。僵硬地站了一会儿，他又走到店门口，往雨墙外面看去。现在外面已经完全黑下来了，街上一个人都没有，远处的黑暗凝在一起，看不出到底有多深。

从深深的黑暗里，有个撑着伞的身影慢慢地走了出来。风很大，那个人拿伞顶在头顶，艰难地逆着风前进，伞骨都被吹得有些变形了。

他走近了我才看清楚他的长相。冒着大雨出门的人染了一头黄毛，长得却怪乖巧的，眼睛圆溜溜，眼角垂下去。黄毛还没走过门口，他就窜到门外，喊了两声：“大平！大平！”大概是黄毛的名字吧。黄毛看见他，加快步子小跑了起来，马上也进了店里。

“你怎么来了？”大平一进来，他就用有些责怪的语气说，“下这么大雨呢，你着凉了怎么办？”

大平反过来训他：“你怎么不接电话呀？我都找不到你。”

他心虚地从口袋里摸出一个细长的翻盖手机：“今天忘记充电了……”

大平叹了口气，把手里的毛巾挂到他的脖子上。他两手抓住毛巾的两端，毛毛糙糙地擦起了自己的头发。

他擦头发的时候，大平转过身来看着我，笑着颔了颔首，说：“不好意思啦，给你添麻烦了。”我摇头，伸手在柜台里摸出一盒烟，本来想送给他，但想想抽烟不好，又改从桌面的架子里拿了一包糖，递给了大平。大平惊讶地张大眼睛，摆摆手说：“这是怎么了？”

我结结巴巴地解释说只是我的一点心意，世界这么大，能认识也是一种缘分。大平看不收我也下不来台，弯起眼睛对我笑了，又要跟我道谢。旁边他头发擦得差不多了，大平把另一只胳膊上挂的外套围在他肩膀上，揽过他往店门口走去，一边走一边跟我挥手，他也回过头向我鞠了个小幅度的躬。

他们走了，雨声又一次把我笼罩。空气冷冷清清的，我站起身，打开了灯，惨白的灯光一瞬间装满了四方的小空间。

雨渐渐小了点。我坐在柜台后，突然想起来，我还不知道他的名字。


	7. 番外：鹤房和小平的商场大冒险

番外：鹤房和小平的商场大冒险  
又名：鹤房和大平上电视啦！/直击！如果在贫民街道让两两结伴的行人五小时花完五万元的话

十二月一号，寒流来袭，东京提早进入了深冬。我加班到九点，坐一个半小时电车回了家，家里冷锅冷灶，客厅垃圾成山。十五天前发了工资，六万块交房租，两万块汇回给家里，七天前因为父母反对和谈婚论嫁的男友分手，三天前满了二十八。今天是普普通通的星期四，晚饭吃加热的速食千层面。

千层面热久了，表面融掉一层，卖相十分倒胃口。我两眼黏在电视屏幕上，看也不看，拿手把勺子往嘴里送。灯没有开。不是为了省电费，单纯就是懒。电视的光影在我眼球上变换，有人在里面笑着，像是呼呼的风声。

“不好意思，请问可以采访你们吗？”

电视里面，主持人逮住了两个肩并肩走在一起的年轻男人，一个黑头发，一个布丁头。

“啊？哦，行啊。”黑头发停下脚步，布丁头也跟着停下来。

“请问你们在做什么？”

“我们买菜回来。”黑头发说。

“可以给我们看一看你们买了什么东西吗？”

“可以啊。”黑头发把手里的塑料袋举起来，两手打开口子往摄像机那边倾斜。里面放着一根大葱和一打鸡蛋。黑头发说：“今天鸡蛋特价。”

“可以问一下你们是什么关系吗？”

“我们是朋友，住在一起。”布丁头在旁边笑呵呵的。黑头发侧过头跟布丁头交换了一个眼神，“他怀孕了。”

镜头马上拉远，把布丁头整个人框在里面。布丁头穿了一条黑色的羽绒服，有点小，拉链没有拉上，可能怕勒到小孩。

主持人告诉他们，他们要在五小时内花完五万块。布丁头听完，下巴都掉下来了。黑头发抿住嘴，嘴角有些笑意。

在录制车上，主持人问了他们的名字。黑头发说：“我是鹤房。”他顿了一下，转头去看布丁头，“这家伙是……”

他们对视了一眼，布丁头接过话茬：“我叫小平。”

小平头发尖是金色的，大概以前染过黄毛，后来新的头发长了出来。

录制车把他们带到了东京某处的商场。鹤房和小平穿得土土的，站在摩登男女来来往往的大商场里有点格格不入。小平不太自在，抓着鹤房的袖子低着头，笑得很不好意思。鹤房大摇大摆地走在前面。  
最开始半小时是商量时间，鹤房和小平在沃尔玛休息区开作战会议。

“我想给宝宝买些东西。”小平说，“好多东西要屯，奶粉，尿布，小宝宝的衣服……”

“比起那么遥远的事情，还是你现在的营养比较重要吧？”鹤房说，“要我说啊，一半的钱要拿来给你好好补一补。”

“冬天了，要不要买个被炉？”

“我们哪儿用得起被炉，电费那么贵。要不，买床被子吧。我们的被子有点薄了。今年冬天又这么冷。”

小平在节目组发的本子上记了一长串，边写边说：“我们要不要买条羽绒服？”

鹤房说：“我们不是有条羽绒服了吗？”

“就一条哪里够呀。”小平说，“今年你有穿过一次羽绒服吗？都给我穿了。”

镜头又拍向鹤房的衣服。鹤房好像把他有的所有厚衣服全套上去了，毛衣叠毛衣，不伦不类的。

鹤房有点脸红。他点点头：“我的那条也确实有点小了，你都穿不下……”

后面的讨论都给剪了。鹤房和小平进了沃尔玛，兵分两路。两个工作人员推着车跟在后面。

小平在母婴用品区看尿布的时候，鹤房在挑香菇。

“我准备买材料烫火锅。”镜头拍着鹤房专注的侧脸，“冬天不是到了嘛，我觉得冬天就该吃火锅，把朋友都叫过来。”

摄像机拍到他的小车，里面堆满了大白菜，肉丸子，萝卜，虾，魔芋丝。鹤房说：“从来没有这么爽快地买过东西。”

路过水果区，鹤房停下了，在蜜瓜前踌躇了一会儿，一狠心挑了个大的。

另一边，小平在对着一个红色的木马爱不释手。

“好可爱哦。”小平走两步回一次头，“小宝宝一定会喜欢。要是到最后钱还够，我就回来买。”

去收银台的路上经过一架子电器，小平进去挑了一个电吹风。

“鹤房君老是喜欢半夜洗头。”他对着摄像机解释，“洗了头又不擦干净，冬天不就会着凉嘛。”

小平和鹤房在收银台集合，把各自小车里的东西展示给摄像师看。小平给鹤房买了两袋薯片。

“这个家伙平时假装不喜欢吃，”小平偷笑，“其实最喜欢薯片了。”

鹤房把一大瓶橙汁拎到柜台上：“想来想去还是买啦，蜜瓜又吃不了多久，果汁就可以放好久了。而且不是说，橙子里面有维生素c嘛。”他又拿起两罐可乐，哼哼哼地笑了：“这个是我的。”

鹤房笑得软乎乎的。

资金还剩三万左右，鹤房和小平对着电梯口的地图，跑了好几家店，买了一床厚厚的鸭绒被，又给小平挑了一件遮到膝盖的灰色羽绒服。小平现在就穿了起来，衣服像一个大大的拥抱，把他罩在里面。他原先的那条黑色的回到了鹤房身上。

还剩下三千块，鹤房和小平回了地下一层的超市，带走了小平看上的那个木马。

时间只剩最后五分钟了，鹤房和小平在收银台数来数去，还有五百块没花完。小平拿出清单从头到尾看了一遍，怎么也找不到价格正好对得上的。最后关头，鹤房从旁边的架子上夺下一盒护手霜。时间归零了。

“太好了。”鹤房和小平坐在回程的录制车上，小平穿着新衣服，“我早就觉得小平手给冻得厉害了。”他把小平的手举起来，让镜头拍手背上的皲裂：“随手一拿，竟然还是这家伙喜欢的橙子味。”

小平腼腆地笑了：“谢谢这个节目，我们超幸运的，买到好多平时不舍得买的东西，这个冬天有着落啦。”他的手还被鹤房抓在手里。

节目放完了，电视屏幕上播起了广告。我在沙发上坐了一会儿，放下盘子，决定把电磁炉找出来。明天晚上就吃火锅吧。多晚都要吃。


	8. 鹤房的一天

10 鹤房的一天

下午1:30 鹤房起床。这会儿是天最亮的时候，太阳不加遮挡地照进他的房间。鹤房揉揉眼睛从被窝里爬起来，两脚把被子踹到墙根去，顶着一头乱发钻进卫生间洗漱。卫生间的灯泡坏了，只有门那一块能偷点厨房的自然光。鹤房嘴里叼着牙刷靠在门边上。用了半年的牙刷塑料毛上下翻到两边。因为鹤房倒水老是不倒干净，刷牙杯里留着斑斑点点的霉迹。

刷完牙，鹤房推开阳台的玻璃门，趴在栏杆上抽一根烟。鹤房不是天天有烟抽，他有钱了就去买一包，没钱了就不抽。有时候运气好，能在地上找到根别人没抽完的，他看看四下没人，就弯下腰捡起来揣进兜里。下午天气很好，暖洋洋的日光晒着他的脸，他微微眯起眼睛，感到十分惬意。

下午2:00 鹤房下碗面吃。有时候他吃挂面，有时候他吃泡面。泡面，说老实话，不会比挂面便宜多少。挂面一买一挂，反而能吃很久。根据前一天买菜买到什么，他会往面里加点青菜，生意好的时候能打个蛋进去。什么也不加的时候他也没觉得怎么样，撒点盐就着汤稀里哗啦就吃完了。

下午2:30 洗完碗，有时候鹤房就躺回没收起来的被窝，继续睡上一觉。反正下午他也没什么事。不想睡的话，他就出门跑会儿步，一路跑到入海口。睡觉和跑步，都是不用花钱的爱好。他有时候会去找朋友玩儿，但他的朋友白天都各有各的事儿要忙。

有的时候，他的一些同行朋友白天闲着，就找几个人凑一起打牌。大家都穷，所以没人赌钱，谁输了牌就请所有人去街角大叔的面馆吃面。拉面很便宜，一人一碗加起来也就一千多。鹤房也会打麻将，但要打麻将就得上麻将馆，鹤房没那个闲钱。

下午3:30 鹤房看看时间，房东派的水管工该来修水管了。他等着敲门声响起，打开门把水管工迎进来。水管工干活的时候，他就在旁边递递工具，帮点小忙。水管漏了有段时间了，鹤房每天在家呆的时间不长，是水漏到了楼下，把楼下天花板浸湿了一大片，楼下的田中先生气冲冲地上来理论的时候，他才知道这件事。鹤房跟田中先生道了无数次歉，答应帮他打扫卫生，保证马上就找人来修，才终于把田中先生哄回去。

下午4:30 鹤房去买点明天的菜。超市打烊前会打折，但那通常是他最忙的时间，没办法抽身去买菜。他白天去超市看看有没有什么便宜可捡，捞不着便宜了，他就出门折回渡部老夫妇的菜店。

回到家，他看见隔壁单亲妈妈家的翔也一个人坐在楼梯上。翔也老是忘记带钥匙，他妈妈枝子白天在医院上班，总得六点半以后才能回来，所以叮嘱鹤房，要是翔也又忘带了钥匙，就拜托他帮忙照顾照顾翔也。作为回报，枝子姐姐有时候会煮一锅咖喱或者炖菜，分给鹤房一半。鹤房把翔也招呼到家里，给他找了点饼干吃。饼干也是便宜货，但总比没有好。翔也是个乖孩子，从来不吵着要好吃的好玩的，鹤房挺喜欢这孩子。进了鹤房家门，翔也就乖乖地放下小书包，拿出一个作业本，等着鹤房把小桌子支起来。翔也虽然才是小学生，但是语文已经比鹤房好了，他认识的字，有些鹤房都不认识。鹤房以前还能教他点算数，现在看了他的作业本也丈二和尚摸不着头脑。

气候温暖的夏天，鹤房就把玻璃门打开，让风吹进来。楼下的老槐树上响起叽叽喳喳的鸟叫，但往外看去，并不能找到小鸟的影子。风一吹过，牵连在一起的树枝就迟缓地晃动起来。翔也趴在小桌子上，就着一天中最后的阳光低头写作业。鹤房很喜欢这样的午后。

下午6:30 枝子姐姐回来了，把翔也接了回去。鹤房的小房子又冷清了下来。几个小时前刚吃了午饭，鹤房并不怎么饿。这个时候，要是夏天，天还没完全黑下去，阳台外的天是水一般的深蓝色。蝉在树枝上卖力地鸣叫。鹤房站在阳台上，有时候有一搭没一搭地想，自己今天都做了些什么。好像做了些什么，又好像什么也没做，只是活着而已。

发一会儿呆，鹤房去冰箱里翻翻有什么东西可吃。他仍然是不饿，但是吃饭就好像个任务，为了晚上上工的时候有力气，他塞也得塞下去一点。有时候他会遇到难缠的客人，睡了他不给钱，还要打人。这种时候吃饱肚子就很重要，就算打了打不过，也得留着力气跑。冰箱里翻出一小袋金针菇，鹤房把金针菇煮了，就着菇吃白饭。

晚上7:30 鹤房冲个澡，换身衣服，在洗手间门口就着厨房的光化妆。鹤房的化妆包里都是乱七八糟他也不记得哪儿买来的便宜玩意儿，一股脑儿糊在脸上，也不知会不会毁容。他往脸上抹了点粉，拿起眼线笔在眼皮上怼了半天，还是下不去手。卫生间实在太黑了。鹤房索性不画，就涂了个口红，刷了下睫毛。鹤房天生丽质，不化妆也蛮好看的，但不化妆他看起来就像小孩。

化完了妆，他找了身衣服换上，对着镜子检查了一下自己，又把领子扯低了点。准备就绪，鹤房灭了灯，确定电和煤气都关了，玻璃门也关好了（不是为了防贼，他的屋子里没什么好偷的，单纯怕下雨了飘进来打湿东西），掏出钥匙锁上了门。

凌晨5:00 天边泛起了白光，虚弱的光线在日出前奄奄一息。鹤房满脸疲惫，摇摇晃晃地走在回家的路上。口红补了好几次，还是掉了，脸上一片苍白。他天亮了才回家通常是因为生意不好，口袋里钱不够，他不死心。有时候，他会带着几个伤口，踉踉跄跄地回家。鹤房规矩很多，哪个客人敢欺负他他是要打的。鹤房打架从来不看打不打得过，只看他气不气得过，所以经常被打得遍体鳞伤。事后，他也会后悔，因为打破了相，几天生意都不好。伤重了，还要花钱去治。但当时他就是咽不下那口气。

回到家，鹤房反锁上门，洗个战斗澡出来，一身水汽地掏出藏在靴子底的纸币，一张一张数过，一遍一遍在纸上计算。算完了，天也亮了。他有点饿，但是不想做饭，也不想吃留给翔也的小饼干，所以就喝了杯水。被窝还摊在墙根上，他稍微把被子牵了牵就坐了进去。如果当天赚到了个让他满意的数字，他坐在被窝里就觉得心里暖暖的，很满足。

外面很亮，鹤房也没有窗帘，即使闭着眼睛，也可以感受到眼皮子外面太阳越来越刺眼。但鹤房太累了，顾不了那么多。他把脑袋埋进被窝深处，眼睛才闭上没几秒，马上就睡着了。


	9. 左手抓着汽水瓶，右手牵着你

11 左手抓着汽水瓶，右手牵着你

鹤房一个月有一次休息天。休息天的前一天晚上，他只工作一半时间，尽可能一点前回家，回家洗个澡就好好睡觉，睡到七八点起床。这是他一个月中唯一一次有机会见到清晨的阳光。

他上工的日子，大平都是一个人吃早餐。鹤房休息的时候会早点起来做点东西，叫大平起床。大平早上有些迷糊，说话都不清不楚的。叫他起床，他就翻过身子嘟囔：等一下，再睡五分钟……鹤房把他被子掀开，说：再不起来，烤鱼就凉了。今天烤了三文鱼哦。大平这才揉揉眼睛从被窝里坐起来。

起来之后，大平迈着醉鬼一般的步子摸去卫生间。鹤房三下两下叠起被子，把桌子支起来，小碗小盘子摆在小房间中央。八点左右，太阳刚刚探出头来，直直地照进阳台的玻璃门，在味增汤飘着油星晶亮的汤面上流淌。

休息日，他们不去海边散步，也不去超市买菜。这一天他们有特别的计划。鹤房和大平一起收拾好桌子碗筷，花了半个小时时间大概打扫了一下小房子。厨房的灶台又发出锃亮的光芒的时候，鹤房从头顶的柜子里抽出一个大麻袋。大平和鹤房提着麻袋，手牵手出了门。

他们休息日的特殊计划就是捡瓶子。一个瓶子可以换十日元，一天捡一麻袋，可以补贴一些生活费。运气好的时候能捡到很多罐子，罐子更值钱，一个易拉罐能换二十日元。这一天，鹤房和大平从八九点捡到天黑，能绕完小半个东京的垃圾堆。

鹤房和大平都穿了方便活动、弄脏也没关系的衣服。第一站是楼底下的垃圾桶。同住一楼的邻居随时可能从楼梯上下来，鹤房一点也不在乎。捡瓶子是很光荣的职业，至少比他晚上的工作光荣。他晚上的工作都从没瞒过别人，怎么还怕人看到自己捡瓶子。鹤房坚信交朋友看的是人格魅力，哪怕他是个下九流，照样有年轻妈妈愿意把孩子拜托给他照顾。

大平拿着棍子在桶里倒腾半天，挖出了一个可乐瓶。鹤房嫌他速度慢，直接半个身子钻进去，麻利地挑出了所有瓶瓶罐罐。纸盒子他有时候也收起来，纸制品价格低，但是一天一天攒多了也能换来一天的饭钱。

麻袋鼓起了一点点。鹤房和大平一人拉着一边，沿着平时散步的路线往北走，在左边第三个拐角拐弯，去了平时不大去的方向，一路在垃圾堆旁停留。鹤房和大平对垃圾堆都不是不熟悉，他们都有过落魄得扒垃圾的时候，也有过无处可去，只能在散发着臭气的巷子里躲着的时候。但也不能说看到垃圾堆就会有亲切感。对他们来说，也许是一种回看过去的沧桑，恍如隔世的感觉。

有时候捡到一瓶还剩一半的汽水，大平就可怜兮兮地看鹤房。大平很喜欢喝汽水，确切地说，他喜欢喝一切甜的东西。他喜欢牛奶，喜欢果汁，喜欢奶昔。现在年轻人中流行的奶茶，他一直都想尝尝，但是一杯动不动就几百上千日元，对于大平来说是不可想象的价格。

鹤房不许他喝捡来的可乐。垃圾堆里捡来的，谁知道谁喝过啊，说不定有病菌呢。他们谁也不说，曾经在街头度日的时候，自己捡过多少别人吃了一半的章鱼烧，也不提没有食物果腹，也没有屋檐挡雨的冬天，为了短暂逃离刺骨的寒冷，不带防护措施和多少人发生过关系。

大平喜欢甜的东西，是因为鹤房曾经跟他说过，只要活着一定会有好事发生的。好事也许是需要自己找的。甜丝丝的汽水味留在嘴里，什么东西经过舌头都带着甜味。

鹤房的眼神钢铁一样坚定。大平瘪起嘴，旋开瓶盖把半瓶汽水倒进下水道里，脸上写满了可惜。

麻袋装满一半的时候，大平和鹤房的衣服都脏兮兮的，肚子也咕咕叫了。他们走过了许许多多长得差不多的大街小巷。大东京对于他们来说，就是相似的街上，相似的垃圾堆。走过很多次，他们渐渐就知道了哪条街上会有通体黑色、四爪雪白的小猫，目不斜视地从房子之间的墙头走过去；哪栋独栋小楼后院有满墙的爬山虎；哪个拐角处总是贴着可疑的邪教宣传单。

肚子饿得不行了，他们就找个地方吃点东西。有时候他们带点面包，找个小公园把麻袋放到一边，肩并肩坐在长椅上吃。面包啃起来干干的，不过两个人在一起聊聊天，什么东西都很容易咽下去。

大下午，太阳有些毒，他们走路的速度也慢下来。这个时候，他们往往已经走到离家很远的地方了。看看麻袋里装了多少，他们调转方向，从另一条道慢慢接近家里。

卖瓶子的钱是找鹤房认识的一个中间贩子要的。这个贩子固定在离他们家走路二三十分钟路程的小破木房子里收瓶子。鹤房和大平捡到一袋就不再捡了，径直赶往破木屋换钱。想到换到钱就能回家洗澡了，两个人步子都急了起来。

换到了钱，鹤房会给大平买个雪糕。大平也喜欢吃雪糕，尤其喜欢牛奶味的，没有牛奶味他就要草莓冰棍。最开始鹤房担心大平怀孕，不能吃冰的。最开始鹤房什么都疑神疑鬼，好像大平怀了孕就会被任何刺激性食物毒死。后来问到了吃冰棍没事，他也就放心了，每个月捡瓶子回来的路上都拿卖瓶子换的钱给大平买一根。他自己对冰棍倒没有什么偏爱，他唯独喜欢喝汽水，吃薯片，别的东西他吃起来都觉得差不多。但是大平似乎有些过意不去，总是把冰棍送到他嘴边，要他吃。鹤房不吃，大平也不吃。夕阳里，牛奶雪糕白色的汁液顺着棍子滑下来。鹤房拗不过大平，终于吃了。两个人顶着橘红色的夕阳，你一口我一口地分享一个牛奶雪糕。前面的路通向没有金黄沙滩的、灰暗的海边，通往小坡上的小楼，藏着鸟叫和蝉鸣的老槐树，天蓝色、掉漆的铁门。麻袋空空的，口袋满满的，心里也满满的。和夕阳的温度一样，很幸福。

到了家，两个人轮流进浴室洗澡。这个房子别的地方不咋地，只有热水什么时候都有，鹤房和大平十分满意。洗完澡，两个人热气腾腾地围在一起，两眼冒光地把今天卖瓶子换来的钱数来数去。太阳已经落山了，空气变得冷起来。该吃晚饭了。鹤房在厨房洗菜，洗完了给大平切。

吃完饭，两个人为了省电，早早地关了灯睡觉了。鹤房不习惯这么早睡，总要翻来覆去一段时间才能睡着。大平面对着鹤房弓起的背，把手探进他衣服下摆，撸猫似的顺着脊柱摸。大平的手暖呼呼的，在鹤房背上上下抚摸，有一种奇异的安心感。摸着摸着，大平就睡着了，手还塞在鹤房衣服里。鹤房睁着眼睛跟墙大眼瞪小眼，瞪上一段时间，眼睛渐渐就闭了起来。


	10. 鹤房在大平家菜摊的三次买菜和一次送饭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if世界

鹤房有时候收工晚，天已经蒙蒙亮，露水都一滴一滴结在树叶上。他估摸着菜场现在也开门了，就调转步子往菜场去。每天最早开门的一家菜摊在菜场里面拐弯的地方，长长两道走廊那时候都黑乎乎的，只有他那里亮着两根白炽灯管，一进门就能看见。

菜摊老板很年轻，大约二十岁出头，染着一头稻草似的黄毛，让人觉得他不该在城里卖菜，而该在村头拍快手。但这小伙笑起来十分真诚老实，他的菜也跟着显得童叟无欺了些。

鹤房第一次去那儿买菜的时候，清晨四五点，整个菜场只有他一个地方开着门。老板还在里面忙忙碌碌地码白菜，鹤房径直走过去，蹲下来就在门口的泡沫盒上挑起了西红柿。家里还剩两个蛋，他努力一下，一个打个西红柿蛋花汤，一个炒西红柿炒蛋，今天就有一菜一汤了。

“早上好！这么早就来了呀。”老板转过头来，看见他，有些惊讶，忍不住上下打量了他两眼，又觉得没礼貌，赶紧低下了头。鹤房把西红柿拿给他称，一点也不在意自己一身的风尘味儿。他买菜的钱还是刚才在电话亭里舔人几把换来的呢，钱就是钱，不爽不要收。

“要回去炒蛋吗？我送你一把葱吧。”

鹤房从屁股兜儿里摸出几张皱皱巴巴的钞票拿在手里数，闻言，抬起头眯起眼睛看了他两眼。黄毛两个眼睛眼角往下耷拉，笑起来嘴咧得大大的，有一股泥土一般的纯真气息。做鹤房这一行的，每次有谁给点什么好处，就情不自禁地怀疑这人是想免费换炮。一把葱就想换炮，有点看不起人了吧。但黄毛看上去实在没那意思，鹤房也就道了句谢，把葱收下了。

免费的葱，不要白不要呢。

下次去他那儿买菜，是两周后的事了。夏天来了，鹤房想着买块冬瓜回家煮汤。看到刚撒了水的韭菜摆在泡沫盒上，又觉得嫩油油水灵灵的，看得人心痒痒。鹤房今天生意不错，兜里有钱，心里也就有了底气，多买一点菜也不会心生罪恶了。没事儿，吃不完明天还可以吃，明天就不用买了。

老板看到他，眼睛一亮：“你又来啦！好久没见到你。”

“你记得我？”鹤房问。

“记得的！你是我的第一个客人呢。”老板羞涩地笑了，“开张第一天，你就来了。”

难怪要送我葱，原来是开业纪念。鹤房说：“我一般回去得早，菜场还没开门呢。”

“我很早就开了的，可以过来看看。”老板说，“早上一个人在这守着，也有点寂寞。”

寂寞为什么还要这么早开门呢？守上两个小时，能守到几个客人呢？鹤房没有说出这些话，很多时候，他也想问自己这些话。

“我叫大平祥生。”老板把韭菜和冬瓜递给鹤房。鹤房接过去：“我叫鹤房汐恩。”

老板笑了笑，又从摊子上捞了一根开花的韭菜，往他手里塞。

“夏天很少有韭菜花的哦！是不是很漂亮？”

鹤房低头看了看，一朵白色的小花静悄悄地开在韭菜顶上。他把这朵花拿回去，想了想，没有和其他的韭菜放到一起炒，而是放在厨房的窗沿上，每天做菜的时候都能看见。六片尖尖的花瓣侧身躺着，慢慢地慢慢地，变成黄色，枯萎下去。

后来，鹤房很经常去大平的菜摊买菜。有天早上他去的时候，大平往他手里塞了一杯豆浆。

“拿去喝吧！你很累了吧。”大平说，“我和街那边早点摊的安藤哥很熟，他给我打折价。是早上榨出来的第一批豆浆哦，肯定很好喝！不要告诉他我拿来给你喝了，他以为我买给自己的呢。”

鹤房现在已经不怀疑大平对他图谋不轨了。大平像小狗似的，老有人说鹤房刚认识的时候凶了吧唧的，说话又别扭，心里想的什么就是不说出来，大平却还是整天灿烂地笑着，要跟他聊天。鹤房暗自想，不能老是占人家便宜，他也要给些东西回报人家。可他有的东西就只有身体了，而这个东西大平估计不想要。鹤房决定给大平做个便当。

“大平，你几点钟关店？我来找你吧。”

大平说：“你要来找我玩吗？菜场八点钟关门，我大概八九点可以走。”他顿了顿：“你那个时候会不会很忙……？”

“那你下午不要吃东西。”鹤房留下这句话就走了。  
鹤房下午在家做了两人份的晚饭，装在塑料盒里想带过去。鹤房没有包，只有塑料袋，他就把两个塑料盒叠起来放进塑料袋里。鹤房做菜卖相不怎么样，但是实在。他平常吃饭恨不得猪肉炒出来的油也要刮起来留着炒菜，但这回辣椒炒肉丝的辣油都浸到了饭里。

忘记问他吃不吃辣了。鹤房后知后觉地想起。大平像是南方人，但南方人也分鹤房这种四川出来的和江南两广那边吃得清淡的。

晚上，他出去晃悠了一两个小时，看看手机快八点了，就收工回家洗把脸，借邻居家的微波炉把菜转了两转，提着塑料袋赶往菜市场。

大平正在摊子里百无聊赖地刷快手。快收摊了，台子上摆的都是没人要的菜。鹤房一直不知道卖不出去的菜他都拿来怎么办，难道自己回去吃？当泔水卖了给猪吃？

大平看见他，很高兴的样子，放下了手机。鹤房把塑料袋放在台子上：“给你做了饭。辣椒炒肉，粉蒸肉，小青菜。你吃不吃辣？”

“吃的！”大平两眼放光，“原来你叫我别吃东西，是这个意思呀！”

鹤房等大平收完摊，两个人走到附近的小公园，坐在石头凳子上吃。公园里没有人，凳子旁竖着一根路灯，灰白的光线里飞舞着飞蛾点点的影子。

和大平在不是凌晨的时候见面还是第一次。

“真好吃，好丰盛。”大平端着饭盒往嘴里扒去，鹤房这个时候通常都在上工，所以并没什么食欲，他看着大平，心想，原来吃饭的时候有人一起是这种感觉。

鹤房一个人做饭的时候，并不会想好不好吃的问题。吃饭是为了活下去，赚钱是为了活下去，活着也是为了活下去。活着不是为了开心，正如吃饭也不是为了好吃。鹤房的生活就像青菜汤，刷锅水一样的汤上飘着几点油星，三根菜叶沉沉浮浮，不多也不少。

慢慢地，清汤寡水里有了油，有了盐，有了韭菜花。

“鹤房先生，你辛苦不辛苦？”大平眼神躲躲闪闪地，埋在饭盒后面。鹤房说：“我倒想问你，你早上那么早起来开门，晚上这么晚才关店，你辛不辛苦？”

“我有什么辛苦的。”大平说，“卖菜挺开心的，能认识各种各样的人，叔叔阿姨都很喜欢我。”他看了看鹤房，欲言又止。鹤房身上时不时就有块青青紫紫的，有一次还肿着腮帮子，若无其事地来买菜。不论做这个工作开不开心，都一定是危险的。

鹤房在街上混了这么多年，早就习惯了隔三差五跟人打架。这段时间有拉皮条的接近他，说他每天收入抽百分之多少上交，他被人欺负了就帮他算账，还可以给他介绍生意。鹤房知道，跟这种人混到一起，有一天想抽身就难了。鹤房没想过要一辈子做这行，但他想象中自己的一辈子也没有多长。

大平安安静静地把饭盒壁上的饭粒吃干净，问鹤房：“鹤房先生，明天你还来吗？”

“可能吧。怎么了？”鹤房说。

“鹤房先生，要不要和我一起卖菜？”大平说，“我一个人做，其实挺吃力的。我们可以住在一起，这样还可以省一份房租。”

“卖菜虽然很辛苦，但是两个人在一起，总会有办法的。”大平说，“你考虑一下好不好？”

鹤房拎着两个空盒子回家，心里已经有了答案。

鹤房从简易衣柜里把自己的衣服一件一件地拿出来，叠好放进塑料袋里。站街的时候穿的那些暴露又廉价的衣服，他犹豫了一会儿，依依不舍地包起来准备扔掉。被子折成方块，用塑料绳捆在一起。锅碗瓢盆洗干净，还没用完的香皂、卫生纸、酱油醋，他能带的带走，带不走的就留在了那里。最后，他打开了他的饼干桶。钱被他收了起来，遗书，他打开看了一眼，就和破衣服跟避孕套去了一样的地方。鹤房背着被子，手上提着大包小包，最后看了一眼空荡荡的小房子。这个小房间一眼就能扫到底，就像他曾经的人生。

他走出去，锁上了门。


End file.
